When connecting a cable, e.g. a coaxial cable, to e.g. a distributor box or amplifier, it is important that the connection is secure and that there is no risk that it will loosen over time. Depending on the actual location of the connection, it could be subjected to various conditions such as moist, rain, tremor in the ground, changes in temperature, and the like. If the connector is not sufficiently protected against such conditions, the quality of the connection between the connector and e.g. a distributor box will suffer consequently. Furthermore, the quality of the physical connection is an indication of the shielding against electromagnetic radiation achieved by the connector.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,403, a coaxial connector with a swivel interface is known. However, during the mounting of this interface, the interior parts of one part are twisted in relation to each other, and damage to the coaxial cable is therefore likely to occur. The interior and the exterior parts themselves are only secured against the entry of water by sealing rings, and imperfections during the manufacturing process of the components or simple wear and tear of the sealing rings could therefore cause water to penetrate the interior of the coaxial connector.